the_fnaf_parlourversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mike Schmidt
"Fuck my life." ''- Mike About Mike is the protagonist of the FNAF arc, the first night guard to successfully and repeatedly survive the night shift against the haunted animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The survivor of the Bite of '87, Mike himself is also haunted by the spirit of his childhood friend, Faith Willows, herself one of the 5 Missing Children killed in 1987. While he is unaware of her presence in him, a great deal of his strength and ability to survive the night is in part due to her help. The 6th Child In 1987, as part of the Purple Guy's plan to keep the day shift security occupied while he killed the missing children, Mike was tricked into going close to a sabotaged Foxy, resulting in a bite to the frontal lobe that would have killed him and earned him the title of 'The 6th Child'. The 5th Child and the prayers of Jeremy Fitzgerald Jr. intervened, keeping Mike alive enough to heal and recover. His memories and personality were drastically affected by the accident: before the Bite, Mike loved Freddy's and the animatronics; afterwards, he had no memory of ever going there and was often aggressive and resentful of his injury. The 5th Child purposely suppresses any lingering clear memories of the Bite to prevent him from confronting Foxy and leave himself open to further attack. The Strength To Survive A title given by the Marionette to reflect Mike's attributes, namely his great strength and endurance. Mike is difficult to injure or kill, and will endure just about any hardship to survive until 6 AM. This strength of his will and spirit is what the Marionette believes will give the 5 Missing Children the ability to survive similar situations upon resurrection. Mike is the most physically powerful of the Fazbear Guards, able to lift animatronics completely on his own with little effort. 5th Child Boost At times, the 5th Child will further infuse Mike with her power to grant various effects, increasing his durability and strength, enhancing his senses, and allowing him skills that are only usable when she's more active. This is signified by his eyes turning black with glowing white pupils. All of the listed abilities are only available at '''full strength' while Mike is within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and has the 5th Child with him. They are all either weakened or unavailable depending on where he is and if she is in his body. Animatronic Screech Available only on pizzeria grounds, Mike is able to screech in the same manner as the haunted animatronics, causing them and any human hearing it to be stunned temporarily and unable to move. He isn't able to hear himself do this but it's audible to others. His anger increases the chances of triggering the screech. Enhanced Durability Mike is much harder to knock over, knock out, and injure when on pizzeria grounds. It requires a lot more damage than inflicted on an average human to start slowing him down and tire him. Lethal injury takes longer to affect him as long as the 5th Child is with him, but he will still die from it if not treated in time. Without her or when off grounds with her, the speed of it affecting him increases substantially, but remains above the length of time an average human can withstand the same injury. Enhanced Senses While on pizzeria grounds, Mike's vision, hearing, sense of smell, and spatial awareness are heightened greatly to aid in surviving the animatronics and tracking them in the building. Without the 5th Child, his senses are still more sensitive but requires more focus to use them, forcing Mike to put as much concentration as possible to any one sense he's trying to pay attention to. Enhanced Strength Mike already starts fairly strong on his own from fighting so often during his childhood and teen years. The 5th Child amplifies this strength on pizzeria grounds to enable him to lift objects weighing several hundred pounds with ease and have a greater grip strength. FNAF 1: Night Watch In order to afford a ring to propose to his girlfriend, Doll, as well as prove he can help provide for her, Mike job hunted around the local areas until finally landing the night watch job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. What he initially thought would be simple work turned into nights of terror and narrowly won survival, and discovering that telling anyone about what happens on the night shift only net him disbelief or ridicule. He grew bitter and resentful as days and nights went by with him risking his life for low pay and no one apparently willing to believe or help him. The only person he felt he could count on was Scott, and Mike felt sorrow and loss on the night he was attacked in the tape, only to immediately become offended and angered by the 'joke call' the next night from the ghost-possessed animatronics, thinking it came from Scott. One night, Mike found a child locked in the pizzeria with him, left behind on a dare. The two of them struggled to survive the night together, with Mike passing on survival techniques and tips in attempts to get The Kid to understand the severity of the situation. When the power ran out and Mike was nearly stuffed, The Kid and the 5th Child teamed up for a final push that delayed the animatronics just long enough to let the clock roll over and allow them all to clear the night. Mike has considered The Kid a friend ever since, and makes additional efforts to ensure no other people are hiding in the building before locking up at midnight. FNAF 2: Security Guard After the reopening of Freddy's with its new Toy Animatronics resulted in an unknown guard being fired from the day shift, Mike was rehired there to fill in and help Scott train new night watches. While Mike still resented Scott for the 'prank call' he was even more bitter by the knowledge that any night watch that died on their shift was a death that could have been prevented if he took that shift himself permanently. He only ever took the shift as a last resort when no other hires were brought in by the parent company. Mike took to collecting photographs and name tags or notes of resignation of every night watch employee that left Freddy's or died. The compilation of grief and shame over the deaths granted him another Marionette title, 'The Guilt of the 6th'. The memories and trauma stayed with him, and was even used against him by Panther, a mercenary who broke into Freddy's one night with a group to steal the Fazbands. Mike's strength and growing resilience to death caught Panther's attention and made him the mercenary's obsession, which ultimately resulted in Panther's death. In the days leading up to the final closure of Freddy's, Mike took more night shifts to help Jeremy and gather himself for a confrontation with Foxy after learning of his own past as the Bite of '87 victim. It was in the same span of time that the spirit of the Purple Guy, Lucian, also gathered the strength to attempt once more to kill both Mike and Jeremy to complete his interrupted plan. It was foretold by the 5th Child that Mike would not survive the confrontation with Foxy. FNAF 3: Family Man After the pizzeria was shut down for good, Mike turned to focusing on his fiancee and adopted son, Jeremy. The media hounded him and Jeremy both for several months to get as much of the story of what happened in 1987 and onwards before finally losing interest. A compensation paycheck was sent to him and Jeremy both from Fazbear Entertainment to prevent lawsuit, and Mike used his to finally marry Doll, move into a nicer apartment and keep them afloat until he got a new job as mall security. It didn't take long for his new employer to get the idea that Mike did best at watching the cameras. Not long into the marriage, Mike and Doll had a child, a little girl that Mike named Faith in honor of his childhood friend who protected him and Jeremy on the night shift. As years passed, Mike felt the horrors of the pizzeria were finally behind him, until Damien Woods began coming by to talk to Faith about Fazbear's Fright. His worries that the trials of the pizzeria were coming back were realized when Faith's soul was stolen and trapped in the horror attraction. Mike joined Damien in Fazbear's Fright to help fend off Springtrap and rescue his daughter, reclaiming the abilities he had lost when Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was shut down. FNAF 4: Victim of Nightmares After the events of Fazbear's Fright, Mike began suffering from nightmares and insomnia. In his dreams he sees himself as a child, fending off horrendous versions of the animatronics that plagued him in his first job. As time goes on, his health and strength starts waning, affecting his performance in his nightmares. While he is able to hold off the Nightmare Animatronics in his sleep, Mike is unable to shake them completely and suffers from sleep deprivation. He eventually discovers that Jeremy is also experiencing the same nightmares and they search for the common link, which is brought to them by a young digital artist who begins coming by the Schmidt household to spend time with Faith and Damien. The nightmares Mike experiences are the result of Damien being plagued by similar nightmares, and they bleed over to him and Jeremy via the bonds shared with the helper spirits, 6 and 7. What was believed to be the final confrontation with the three Purple Guys, Lucian, Panther, and Router, in Fazbear's Fright turned out to not be the case. All three had escaped the fires into Damien's body, but could not overtake him because of his protections by his reincarnated soul and the helper spirits. Mike's nightmares were a reflection of the ones inflicted on Damien as Panther tried to overtake the helper spirit 6 in order to flee into Mike's body and take control. Dispelling them required learning to rely on Steven Daughn's help and undoing the damage caused by Lucian and Jonathan after Damien succumbed to his nightmares. Pizzeria Simulator Information withheld until Ultimate Custom Night is completed and released. Trivia * Mike loves playing Pokemon whenever he can, his favorite Pokemon being Squirtle. * He has a great fear of centipedes, screaming in terror at the sight of one. * Despite his gruff and grumpy attitude, Mike is surprisingly good with children. Mike Schmidt color ref.png|A basic palette of colors for Mike, hair color included for AU purposes Midnight punch.png|Mike in his old day guard uniform in the FNAF 3 arc Fazbear's Fight.png|Mike using a spirit's power to punch Panther's ghost in FNAF 3 Pink Uniform Wednesday 38.png|Mike in FNAF 2 with Faith the 5th Child. He is in the Pink Uniform here. Category:Characters Category:Security Guards